I have your back
by Total Justice
Summary: Sam has always relied on her own strength to get her through to the next day. She's about to learn that help can come from unexpected places.


**A/N: Yes! It is another Darren Shan one-shot by me! This one does not include Joss or Mika (well Joss is mentioned briefly). This is about Joss's slightly homicidal, no-nonsense Cousin, Sam and Sam's love interest, Steve Leopard. This one is much more subtly romantic then either Let's take a Swim or Somethings are better left uncovered [that one's more humorous anyways. But now for the disclaimer.**

**Editor's Note: The story I was referring to above has been removed by me so this will probably make very little sense. Oh well. Just read it?**

_Me: This is a once in a lifetime chance here, Steve, so go do the disclaimer._

_Steve: Hmph! Once in a lifetime? Don't be so stupid. I will not do it!_

_Me: (draws Sam's pistols) You were saying?_

_Steve: (gulps) Those...those are Sam's..._

_Me: Afraid Leopard? I know how to use these._

_Steve: (Glowers at her) Total Justice does not own The Darren Shan Saga or any of it's characters because if she did I'd be less annoying. WHAT!_

_Me: (Kicks Steve out of the way) You heard it folks! Now sit back and enjoy the show!_

**I have your back**

**By: Total Justice**

* * *

They stood back to back. Sam could see the monsters closing in, coming ever closer. Her twin pistols were like blurs in her hands, coming up at the last minute to shoot the beats in front of her. Even above the sounds of fighting, she could hear the steady chink of Steve's crossbow as he reloaded time and time again.

She didn't trust him. Having her back to him now unsettled her. She had heard the stories Larten told. It was true she had also heard the stories that Darren said in his defense but in her experience, once a traitor, always a traitor. But even as she thought that, doubts were forming in her mind. Steve had been fighting just as hard as the others to stop the onslaught of Demons from closing in around them.

He had even saved her life several times over. 'Maybe he is worthy of our trust.' As the thought sprang unbidden to the fronts of her mind, she pushed it back down again. He might be trustworthy but this was not the time for such thoughts. Joss was counting on her to hold the right flank and she would sure as hell hold it, with or without the former Lord of the Vampaneze's help.

"SAM, LOOK OUT!" It was the shout that saved her. She whirled around to face Steve as the sword flew harmlessly over her head.

Before she could ask what his problem was, she felt her head forced down by Steve's hand as arrow after arrow shot over their heads. She looked into Steve's pale face curiously. He looked almost afraid. 'I wonder why...'

"Are you an IDIOT?" he hissed before she could ask what had gotten into him. At that comment she felt rage bubbling in her. Not at the demons but at the cocky, arrogant, annoying young man before her.

'Who does he think he is? I got distracted that's all.' Just as that thought popped into her head, that she knew she had made a grave mistake. Joss had told them repeatedly that even one moments hesitation or distraction could cost them their lives. And it hadn't even been Jen or Alex or one of the other clumsy idiots in the squad. It'd been her. The so-called Seasoned veteran. She felt ashamed of herself. Wasn't she always getting on the others for making a mistake?

Before she could feel any more pity for herself however, Steve yanked her up. As soon as she saw the charging demons, she fell back into the persona that was HER. The cool, calm collected one. One of the demons rushed at her and she whipped her pistol out in front of her and took it in the chest. Another from the side jumped and her other gun flew out, also stopping the beast in its tracks. She could once again hear the pound of Steve's crossbow. She found it awfully comforting, almost like she had someone...

"I got your back." Huh? Did she hear correctly, did he say...?

"I have your back," he said it again. Much louder and stronger this time.

She grinned to herself lightly, bringing both her pistols up to shoot a particularly large monster in the head. "I can take care of myself quite fine."

The statement didn't come out as cold as she intended it too. She wondered to herself if Steve had noticed it. Somehow, she knew he did and for once it did not anger her. This time she listened for the crossbow click purposely.

Yes, it was rather like having someone watching her back. At that thought, she let out a true smile. It didn't always seem so bad.


End file.
